Sweetener
by lune-wunderkind
Summary: "I don't believe in magic," Neji said, hands covered in his cousin's blood. "You will, when you see her," Kakashi replied, knowing well that Hinata will live. It is wherein a man struggles to convince a woman that the world is better off seeing her wonders. [Fem!Harry x Kakashi].
1. A Summer Story

**Hello, thanks for clicking on this story!**

**AU: **The time line is the same as in canon, set a few months after Team 7 is made official. This story also features Fem!Harry so if you don't like it, please click off. This is just a hobby and I don't want serious stuff around here. I wrote this fic for fun, I hope you understand.

**Pairings: **Fem!Harry x Kakashi. The story is mainly going to be focused around these two.

**Warnings: **Some angst (?), grammar mistakes and errors, author being over dramatic with her writing because she's listening to sad music while writing and music triggers her, bad writing skills because the author's first language is not English (I tried). There's nothing really serious about this story though. It's your normal rom-com shoujo manga chic-flic fic.

**Notes: **Please bear with me, I wrote this chapter over the weekend. Slow, slow, slow updates every week. If you want faster updates, please do give me some ideas if you can? They're really appreciated! I'll also credit you and thank you.

_Anyway, please don't take this story way too seriously as I've mentioned earlier. This is just a hobby. Uh, I hope you enjoy the story?_

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Sweetener**

* * *

**CHAPTER I: FIRST MEETING**  
A Summer Story

_"Meeting the right person at the right time,"_

* * *

.

.

The Southern Blue Lake Forest of Konoha wasn't an undiscovered place.

Ninjas and children of the village went to play there from time to time. The trees have markings and there's a pathway in case you stray your path so it's basically impossible to get lost.

Hatake Kakashi was born and raised in Konoha; he has been in this forest when he was a child at least a dozen times. He was familiar with the routes and shortcuts so the situation he was in was quite strange. Also, despite his excuses, he wasn't clumsy nor was he the type to lose his way. It has been at least twenty minutes since he began wandering aimlessly. He found it mysterious how he had never seen these parts of the forest before— _cold, dark and misty._

Surely, someone was playing a _trick_ on him.

From behind his mask, Kakashi mumbled a short, "Kai."

_Nothing._

He heard the flapping of wings before a white snowy owl landed on the branch of a tree, a few meters from where he was standing. He stared at the creature, the creature tilting its head back in return before hooting a few times. Kakashi confirmed that someone was _indeed_ playing a trick on him. Snowy owls were not native of the Country of Fire more or less in Konoha. It would be bizarre to see one here.

Yet again, if this was a genjutsu it would have been dispelled a long time ago.

The owl opened its wings and flew to another branch. It looked back at Kakashi as if telling him to follow his lead. Owls were intelligent creatures, he knew. This one in particular, looked like it was trying to relay something. Call him crazy but he decided to follow the bird. It was better than wandering aimlessly in the forest.

Also, what's the worst thing that could happen?

.

* * *

.

The path they were treading was dark and deep, similar to how a forest was after a harsh rainy day.

The owl continued its flight, skillfully brushing past the big ancient trees and keeping itself visible to Kakashi's sight.

The bird is a_ summon_; probably the most reasonable answer he had for this situation. Though it was dark, moonlight peaked through the leaves and gaps of the trees in rays.

It would have been a very beautiful sight if Kakashi was not focused on getting unlost.

"_Hedwig!"_ a voice called out, a woman's.

"_Hedwig, where are you?"_ she resumed and the owl's flight hastened.

Kakashi sped up as well, more concerned of the fact that an individual was wandering the forest this late at night— not that the South Blue Lake forest was dangerous but his experience today proved otherwise. Also, judging by the bird's actions, that person might be its owner.

The man's feet slowed down into a halt when he reached past the tall canopy of trees, a wide clearing filled with fireflies and a glistening blue lake in front of him.

_A lake? _That wasn't here before.

"Ah, there you are. Welcome back," the owl circled in the sky before it perched itself unto the woman's arm. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the bird's talons that met bare skin although it looked like the animal's landing was careful and gentle enough. "How was your flight?" before long slim pale fingers reach out to brush the owl's feathers.

Hedwig hooted; eyes turning to man she brought with her.

Emerald meets black and Kakashi could feel his breath hitch.

.

* * *

.

"A ninja…" Hari was snapped out of her daze when Hedwig got off her arm to head towards the lake.

"Hello, my name is Hari," basically _Harriet_ but when she arrived in this world a few years back no one could pronounce her name. "You are?" a ninja from Konoha, she could tell from his forehead protector.

"Hatake Kakashi," the other replied, hands inside his pockets and making no move to attack her.

The woman sighed out of relief. He didn't look like a bad person. Bad people wouldn't be _that_ calm. She was on edge since it has been a long time since she met someone. Usually, no one would be able to find this place— it wasn't _easy_ to find this place. This guy…

"The owl's name is Hedwig," probably the reason why he reached the lake. Hedwig must have thought that she would be able to help him.

Kakashi remained quiet, eyes peering at the white bird that circled above their heads. He had a lot of questions to ask. Putting the bird aside, this woman… _why is she here?_

He knows that she's not from the village either. Civilians weren't allowed to go out of the gates at this time, especially during periods when they're wary.

Behind her the lake shone, golden light from the fireflies making everything seem brighter.

"Are you lost?" she asked, unable to handle the silence.

Hedwig hoots and her question makes Kakashi convinced that she's not evil.

.

* * *

.

Hari pressed her lips into a thin line, body way too stiff while walking since she's noticed Kakashi staring at her for quite a while now.

"I-I'm not a kunoichi from Iwa!" she defended herself, referring to how the man asked if she was here as a threat to Konoha.

"Also, you said so yourself, I do not look like a ninja," the same exact words that Kakashi told her earlier.

The male nodded in reply. He doesn't think that she's the enemy; he just thinks that she's _strange_. Being strange and acting strange makes you _suspicious_.

_Why is she so defensive?_

"You have a snowy owl," which means that you're not from this country. "And your clothes are unusual," they looked like they were expensive and belonged to a noble.

"Also…" he turned to look at her.

Crimson wavy locks that reached her waist, emerald eyes greener and clearer than any forest he'd ever seen; soft pink lips, pale white skin and a jade earring dangling on her right ear, the other with a golden stud shaped like a half-moon— their country had a thing for beauty, surely he would have heard of her before. Her clothes, they also looked expensive. Why is she living in the forest?

_Beautiful._

_Red hair_, her red hair screamed Uzumaki but he knew that she wasn't an Uzumaki. She couldn't be an Akamichi either; both were rather well-known clans, one extinct to a point, the other present and recorded in Konoha.

"You don't look like you're from here," _like she's not Japanese_, a _foreigner _would be more exact of a term. With his sharingan, it made Kakashi able to remember many faces yet her features were unlike anything he's ever seen. Are eyelashes supposed to be that red and long? Are faces supposed to be that small?

"If you don't tell me then I'd just have to report you,"

Hari blinked before she sighed, "I… live in this forest. Please do not report me."

It would be too troublesome if people were to come after her all of a sudden. All she wanted was a peaceful life.

"I do not carry any ill intent, I promise. I am aware that it's hard to believe and you're skeptical but still..." she said, trying to convince the ninja. She had her wand with her so she could always fight back in case he attempts to do anything but still— she preferred to do things in a civil manner.

"You live in the forest?"

"Yes,"

"And you're not a ninja. You're a civilian,"

"Yes, sir,"

"I've lived in Konoha my entire life. This forest doesn't have a lake," the woman narrowed her eyes at the path in front of her before she hummed, telling the other to continue with what he was about to ask. "What genjutsu did you cast?" and why can't he break it? And why did he get lost? Something was strange with the forest.

"Genjutsu?"

"Yes, what genjutsu did you use?"

"Genjutsu? You think that I used a genjutsu?" at this point he was just confused.

"I did not use a genjutsu," emerald eyes looked up at him before Kakashi felt someone's presence. His attention left her for a second and dropped on his friend, Gai, before he turned and noticed that she was gone, the entrance to the darkness of the South Blue Lake Forest behind his back. Kakashi felt the wind brush against his cheek.

She _vanished_. The ninja could feel his heart hammer against his chest.

"There you are! Where were you, Kakashi? Did you find the enemy?" Gai asked with his usual boisterous grin. "I thought that you got in a fight or something. We're supposed to report to Hokage-sama together," and with the sun already rising, all the ninjas that were deployed to find the intruders were supposed to come back to the tower to give the accounts of their search last night.

"Kakashi?" the taijutsu master curiously asked when he noticed that the other was simply staring at the forest's entrance. "I suppose… you really did meet the enemy?" his expression turned grim before Kakashi shook his head and continued to walk away from the woodlands.

"There wasn't an enemy. Let's go report to Hokage-sama,"

.

* * *

.

"A genjutsu that cannot be dispelled?" Kurenai repeated her colleague's question.

Asuma and Anko who were present looked at Kakashi curiously.

"All genjutsus can be dispelled. It depends on the caster's ability and victim's strength though. I doubt there would be any that you can't dissipate, Kakashi," since it was hard to find ninjas stronger and on par with him.

Kakashi doesn't look satisfied with the answer he received nonetheless.

"It doesn't make sense,"

Anko stifled in a laugh for a few seconds before erupting in uncontrollable laughter.

Kakashi, the man who knows at least a thousand jutsus is asking such a ridiculous question. Surely, this man knows the answer already.

.

* * *

.

"_There are only one person known to do the perfect Shunshin— Uchiha Shisui,"_

Kakashi could remember emerald eyes staring up at him, earrings dangling by the wind before he looked away for a second and she vanished.

The girl, Hari _vanished_. Without smoke, without fire, without sand— without _anything_. She just vanished and Kakashi wasn't able to detect the change whatsoever. There wasn't any hint of chakra being used.

If that was the case then they needed to capture her quick.

He thought that she was not a kunoichi; her structure did not belong to a kunoichi. A kunoichi would never wear clothes that long in case of battle nor grow out their hair that close to their waist. He also felt no ill intent from her; she did not know him or his name. If she was the enemy then she would've immediately ran away or gotten into position upon meeting Hatake Kakashi.

Or was she simply _lying_? Was it a disguise? A genjutsu user _stronger_ than Kurenai?

Then again, she also said that it was not a genjutsu. Genjutsus can be dispelled, the forest and she _remained_. He needed answers. Reporting what he had seen to the Hokage would be the most logical thing but if this woman ever so happened to have a relation to his teacher then…

The male's eyes looked forward as he entered the Southern Blue Lake Forest for the second time around this week.

.

* * *

.

Kakashi sighed as he walked out of the other side of the forest.

He searched but there wasn't a lake, the fireflies weren't as bright either. The owl— _Hedwig_, he hasn't seen her as well. The forest was back to its original state, the trees aren't as tall and they're no longer forming canopies above. Hari basically disappeared along each and every trace of their meeting that night. She had also been quick enough with her disappearing act for Gai not to notice her.

If ever he did report her to the Hokage, will they be able to catch her?

They'll try but he highly doubts that they'd be able to. If she was anything like Shisui, she'd be quite difficult to catch.

Kakashi wondered if he'll be able to meet her again if he got lost.

.

* * *

.

_"The Southern Blue Lake Forest in Konohagakure is said to be one of the densest forests in the Country of Fire. It's a place perfect for medicinal plants to grow and provides sufficient vegetation for various wild life all year long. The Tsuru Deer native to Konohagakure, known of their high selling antlers are frequently found—"_

Kakashi flipped through the page.

"—_the name Southern Blue Lake is coined upon a legend. The forest is said to be home to nymphs, beautiful maidens inhabiting rivers, woods or any natural location. These guardians, once in a while lead lost people to the lake so that they can rest and go out of the woods in the morning. Unfortunately, the Southern Blue Lake which was once present in the middle of the forest dried up seventy years ago—"_

He flipped through another page.

.

* * *

_._

_He wants to see her._

He wants to ask her questions.

_He wants to see her._

_._

* * *

.

Kakashi wondered if he was slowly turning insane.

All these theories weren't good for his brain, he really should just go find the girl and ask her origins.

Spirit, deity, human, nymph, Uzumaki, princess or not— _he just really needed answers. _

The next time he meets her, he's not going to let her go until he hears everything straight from her mouth.

.

* * *

.

The second time they meet, strange enough it's in a rather normal place— _the middle of Konoha._

Kakashi who was with Asuma, Kurenai and Gai paused on his tracks when he saw a woman with wavy red hair and emerald eyes, panicking as she tried to fend off the civilians that were hitting on her. Her hands are full with paper bags of groceries and goods, ready to go home since she was done with her task for today.

"That's… not good," Kurenai said, sighing and shaking her head at the sight. She's about to take a step forward when a hand lands on her shoulder, Asuma coyly smiling. Red eyes narrow at the taller male before they return to the scene, noticing how Kakashi was already a few steps ahead, calmly walking towards the group.

"I knew it, it was a woman after all," Asuma grinned, Gai beside him smiling as well.

During the past few weeks, their friend Kakashi had been acting quite weird— disappearing every night and heading to the library for some reason. It couldn't be for a mission since details are given by the Hokage and that amount of stress they've seen… it was _different_ than usual. In the end, both of the men, Asuma especially, concluded that Kakashi's concerns revolved around a woman.

Kurenai looked confused for a while before she smiled, glad that Kakashi was finally paying attention on someone.

"Ack! Hatake!" Hari exclaimed, looking up at the taller male that shadowed her figure. The civilians that were hitting on her were already long gone, terrified at the sight of one of Konoha's very best jounin approaching them. "Uhh… thank you?" she tilted her head to the side, dripping with cold sweat because she knew that he might report him.

Ah, goodbye peaceful life.

Hari, although she has her magic— don't get her wrong, she's quite strong and formidable when it comes to magic, would be knocked down quite easily in a physical fight. She blames herself for not learning self-defense, in her world, the Wizarding world especially, knowing how to throw a punch wasn't really that necessary. In this world however, it was the complete opposite.

"Are you still living in the forest?"

"Yes, I am,"

"You're lying,"

"No, I'm not," Hari tried to defend herself. "Please do not report me?" she forced an awkward laugh. This guy, why does she keep bumping into her and why is he so interested in where she lives? She told him that she lives in the forest twice already. As far as she knew, there wasn't any law prohibiting people from being nomads.

Black orbs narrowed at her, a hand grabbing her wrist in case she tries to flee.

Damn it. She really wanted to _apparate _out of here but she can't do that with him holding her. She can't do it in a place filled with a lot of people either.

"Come with me," Kakashi said and Hari gulped, ready to be thrown in jail. Good thing she had her wand with her in case anything bad happens. Also, if they do indeed fight, she wasn't planning on going down easily.

From afar, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai cheered.

.

.

* * *

You're reached this part which means you've finished reading the chapter, hmm... so, how was it?

I hope I'll be able to finish chapter two by the weekend. I think I'll be able to update every week? Every two weeks? I make no promises, I do intend to make this story long term though. If I feel more inspired then maybe I'll be able to update a few days early.

**(1) Southern Blue Lake Forest** \- _a forest located at the southern part of Konoha. It is a place I made up. I did not want her to live in the Forest of Death because why would Kakashi go there? I needed a reason for them to meet and an excuse so that their meetings are limited for now. The forest has a legend, a saying that nymphs live there and its their powers that show the illusion of a lake._

**(2) Why was Kakashi in the Forest?**_ \- he was in the forest since ninjas from Iwa infiltrated their village. He was part of the group, along with Gai, that was looking for them. He was searching for the intruders in Blue Lake Forest while Gai ran off somewhere so that they could cover more land. In the end, Kakashi mysteriously got lost and met Hedwig and Hari._

**(3) Shunshin no Jutsu / Body Flicker Technique** -_by using the Body Flicker Technique, a ninja can move short to long distances at an _almost_ untraceable speed. Uchiha Shisui was the only one known to do the jutsu without smoke or any other distraction. It's almost as if he vanished and teleported to somewhere else. Kakashi is surprised because Hari showed the same action. Being able to perform a high-level Shunshin shows how talented a ninja is._

My memory about the earlier events of Naruto are a bit blurry so sorry if it's inaccurate, I tried my best. Also, I haven't really gotten that deep into Hari's character yet. I plan to explain more of her in the future chapters to come.

I hope you liked it, if you did then please consider leaving a review? See you guys on the next chapter!


	2. Mystery Makes A Woman Interesting

**Hey there, look, it's an update!**

**AU: **The time line is the same as in canon, set a few months after Team 7 is made official. This story also features Fem!Harry so if you don't like it, please click off. This is just a hobby and I don't want serious stuff around here. I wrote this fic for fun, I hope you understand.

**Pairings: **Fem!Harry x Kakashi. The story is mainly going to be focused around these two.

**Warnings: **Some angst (?), grammar mistakes and errors, author being over dramatic with her writing because she's listening to sad music while writing and music triggers her, bad writing skills because the author's first language is not English (I tried). There's nothing really serious about this story though. It's your normal rom-com shoujo manga chic-flic fic.

**Notes: **This story's development is slow. I want it to be slow, I have a lot of things planned for Kakashi and Hari so they'd have to get to know each other first before we see the full-on romance. Expect at least twenty chapters before they get together officially. I'll be dropping hints of romance though so don't worry.

_Off with story!_

* * *

**Sweetener**

* * *

**CHAPTER II: I WONT GIVE YOU THE ANSWERS YOU CRAVE**  
Mystery Makes A Woman Interesting

_"The only question worth solving,"_

* * *

.

.

"Like I said Kakashi-san, I'm really just living in the forest. I'm not an enemy!" Hari exclaimed; hands slamming on the table making their tea slightly clatter due to the impact. This world's tea was bitter and different; it did not suit her taste buds. The shinobi looked like he was used to it though. "Also, I'm not a spy. I'm here to buy some groceries and flower seeds…" she sat back down, arms crossed, paper bags long forgotten beside her feet.

Seriously, what's up with this guy? Hasn't she explained herself enough?

"The lake, the shunshin and your owl… explain," Kakashi said, trying to break it down in more simple parts. He had no intention of letting her go until he had his answers. "I'm a ninja of Konoha," a jounin on top of that. "I'm tasked on eliminating any kind of threat. You seem like you have no ill intent but your actions are _suspicious_," strange and very, very, suspicious.

Hari flinched before she sank on her seat and tried not to look at the male.

"You're bad at lying," he said, sighing at her body language. Even if the other countries sent her as a spy, she would be a very _bad_ spy. She was way too obvious. Also, with an appearance like hers— Kakashi glanced, noticing conflict in those emerald eyes, wavy red locks tucked behind an ear.

"We're not obliged to report every single suspicious thing to the Hokage," but they're tasked on investigating and identifying if that thing proves as a threat to the village and their safety. "So as long as you provide me with reasonable answers, I won't report you," he added on, knowing that the process was fairly simple. If you had nothing to hide it would be easy.

"W-What would happen to me if you report me to the Hokage?" the red-head asked, fingers laced together in deep thought, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Were they going to kick her out of the forest? Make her pay a toll for living on a certain lot without permits? Take all of her possessions and sell her to slavery? Hari knows that it's bad; it's going to be bad.

Her question just made her more suspicious to be honest. Why can't she just answer properly?

"You will be thrown into jail, interrogated and you'll only be released once you they know that you're innocent and a family member comes to fetch you,"

_Fuck._

"I'll be interrogated?"

"Yes,"

"In what manner?"

"They'll ask you a few questions. If they think that you're too wishy-washy they might call in one of the Yamanakas, they specialize in mind-body transfer jutsus. They can infiltrate your mind to go through your memories to make sure that what you're saying is the truth,"

_Oh dear._

First of all, if they try to invade her mind they'd just be repelled since she had training with _occlumency_. Unless the man is as strong as the Dark Lord, they would not be able to see anything. Them not being able to see anything would make her _more_ suspicious. Even if they did see something… they'd see that she's not from here either. Both results are not in her favor. Also, she does not have a family member to fetch her!

Cold sweat dropped from Hari's brow, lips pressed into a thin line due to too much thinking.

Damn you, Hatake Kakashi.

.

* * *

.

She stared at the man in front of her.

He doesn't look evil; he doesn't look like the type to act out of interest either. Based on first impressions, he seemed like the type that's married to his work— _loyal_. It would be good not to make an enemy out of this guy. Also, judging from the civilians' reactions, he was well-known and respected around here.

Great, that meant that he was a _strong_ ninja. Way to go Hari.

"_It's not my fault that I look and act suspicious,"_

Hari for once wanted to rip out her hair.

.

* * *

.

"Can I hold my peace?"

"Yes, but I'm sure that they'll make a Yamanaka look through your memories,"

_What the hell? It's basically the same thing then!_

Hari sighed before she straightened her back and sat up properly.

"If you really want to know then we have to switch locations. I can't tell you in this place," the walls have ears and the girl knew that ninjas, these people are trained to hear and remember every single detail. When she saw that the man was about to reply, she continued, "We can't talk inside the village." It's dangerous; it's too dangerous for her.

Kakashi stared at the woman, a bit taken aback at the fact that her situation seemed much deeper than he thought.

"Are your secrets that big that you can't tell me with other people around?" at this point his suspicions of the girl being undercover came back. This method was not unusual in the shinobi world, she's luring him in, waiting for him to bite so that she can pull the line and make sure things go her way. This girl… is she that confident with her skills? She didn't seem phased at the sight of Hatake Kakashi.

"Yes, they're quite… intriguing,"

Kakashi eyed the woman suspiciously. He did not expect this turn of events.

"Are your secrets a threat to Konoha?"

Hari flinched at his question before she shook her head, "No, they are not."

The silver-haired jounin remained silent for a while before he sighed, "I'm afraid that I can't do that. Whatever you have to say, you can say it now." Too many risks, it might be a _trap_. Kakashi noticed how restless the other seemed to look. Hari was biting her lower lip, eyebrows knitted together and eyes focused on the man in front of her while thinking.

It did not take her long to formulate an answer, "I guess that you won't be getting answers for your questions then, Hatake."

Kakashi is a second too late with extending his hand, emerald eyes peering at him before the space in front of him cleared.

And just like that, she vanished again.

.

* * *

.

"Gold coins!? I can't take this, Hatake-san!" the shop owner panicked, waving his hands around. Even if he combined today's earnings, he wouldn't be able to give Kakashi his change. "And there's two!? For fifty-cents of tea!?" the old man looked like he was ready to faint, hands holding the two gold coins that the shinobi handed him.

"She left that there for payment so you should take it," Kakashi replied, hands full with groceries that the woman left. Truth to be told he was also shocked when he realized that she left such a massive amount to pay for tea. As he thought, the woman was suspicious, really suspicious. That gold isn't their currency and it's not from other countries as well.

The old man shook, overwhelmed while his granddaughter tried to calm him down.

.

* * *

.

"So how was your date with the pretty lady?" Asuma asked, cigarette between his fingers and a grin on his face.

It wasn't often they saw Kakashi with a woman so they needed _details_. They— _mainly him, Kurenai, Gai and Anko_, were more than happy to give tips and tricks just to make sure that things go smoothly for their friend. They knew that Kakashi finding a possible partner was god sent. It's practically blessing presented on a dinner plate especially since the man does not usually show any interest in romantic relationships. Imagine their relief when they saw him with a woman.

"It wasn't a date," _it was something work-related._ "I was interrogating her," which earned a laugh from the other.

"I-Interrogating?" Asuma wiped the tears from his eyes, only pausing when he saw the serious expression on Kakashi's face. _Seriously?_ "You're joking," he frowned, not pleased with how things were turning out. He really doesn't want to believe what his friend is saying but then again, this guy wasn't the type to joke around frequently.

"I'm not joking,"

"It wasn't a romantic relationship then?"

"I found her at the forest during the patrol," referring to that night all jounin shinobi of Konoha went out to track down Iwa invaders. A scroll was stolen from the Hokage's library, nothing of importance but theft was still a theft. "She's not a shinobi but she's suspicious. I'm keeping my eyes on her just in case," she could be a spy for all they know.

Asuma's happy expression immediately shifted into something he wore during work, "And she hasn't told you anything yet?" _Reasons as to why she's living in the forest._ "Have you checked the records?" if she was in Konoha's registry and if she signed papers upon entry. If she wasn't in it then it would make things much more difficult. Kakashi said that she wasn't a shinobi then why— _how did she get past the gate?_ Civilians needed permission upon entry.

"She's not in it," Kakashi's reply made the other groan. "But were not allowed to report to the Hokage about simple matters like this either. I'll figure her out," Asuma nodded at the other's statement.

True. Reports were only made for events that were urgent. Civilian matters like these were usually handled by the chunins, simple matters that can easily be resolved without getting the higher ups involved. They'd have to make a report right after but Kakashi, a jounin, was more than enough to solve this for now.

"If you think that she's a threat then don't hesitate to report her," Asuma reminded Kakashi with a pat on the shoulder. The shinobi nodded.

There were three rules upon determining whether an individual poses a threat to Konoha: First, they must be violating at least two of the ground laws— _trespassing, theft, violence, forgery and deception._ Second, they possess something, an object or a skill, that if used could harm someone without the acknowledgement of the Hokage or the title of shinobi of Konohagakure. Last, the act of leaking information to an outside source. An individual needed to tick off all three boxes before being considered as a threat.

Kakashi wasn't sure if the woman could indeed do a shunshin similar to Shisui's so for now...

Hari only broke one of those rules.

.

* * *

.

It would be a big threat if Hari knew how perform the _perfect_ shunshin.

There was only one shinobi known to do a perfect shunshin— _Uchiha Shisui_, then again, he wasn't completely able to erase his presence. There were subtle traces of chakra which Kakashi was able to detect during their time. This woman, Hari on the other hand, all traces of her vanished.

It was either what he was thinking or some sort of jutsu he hasn't heard of before.

As ninjas, their job was to hide in the shadows and conceal their presence for most of the time. Hari, if she did indeed know how to do the perfect shunshin, would be the most suitable shinobi to be sent as a spy from other countries. Her skin was beautiful and unmarred, long hair and elegant poise— she'd more likely pass as a noble than as a shinobi. Unless that's what their enemies want them to think.

Although the shunshin wasn't an offensive technique, you'd be able to go from one place to the other and relay _information_—

Information that could be vital and crucial to a village, _confidential_ ones that outsiders and civilians, more or less other leaders should not know.

With Konoha on edge with the recent Iwa invasion, it was understandable how Kakashi found the woman suspicious.

.

* * *

.

Today was Kakashi's best shot if he wanted to meet her again— to find _answers_ of course.

He glanced towards the entrance before going back to reading.

.

* * *

.

Hari's mouth hung open, eyes blown wide when she saw a silver-haired jounin standing outside the forest's entrance. Noticing her presence, an orange book shut close before Kakashi slowly started to walk towards the woman, the red-head panicking on her feet before she rushed back to the woods.

"What are you doing here!?" Kakashi did not need to exert much effort in following her. The shinobi merely observed the woman that struggled with lifting her dress off the ground, taking at least ten seconds to get past the large root of a tree. She managed to lose her balance frequently, feet clumsy and basically tripping everywhere.

She was suspicious but surely, she isn't a threat to Konoha right?

"You disappeared again the last time we met,"

"You said that you were going to report me!"

"I didn't say that I was going to report you. I wanted answers,"

"Well you're not going to get any today, sir!"

_Thud._

That's the third time she fell down.

Teary, almond shaped emerald eyes— her eyes, probably the most beautiful Kakashi had ever seen, glared at him underneath uncontrollable waves of red locks. He bent down so that he's on the same eye level as the other, Hari backing up against the bark of a large tree, sitting down on the ground since she had tripped one too many times.

"Please get away from me," she said with her voice a bit raspy and obviously mad at him.

Kakashi extended a hand to touch Hari before he saw her flinch, inching further away from him as much as possible. His fingers halted before he drew them back and sighed, "Your foot is swollen." It was bruised purple and he could see her knees bleeding as well. She was scared of him. She was running away from him. She was _this_ desperate.

"What do you need?" Hari's head was facing the other way, eyes looking at anywhere but Kakashi. "Leave. I am not the ninja that you are looking for," earning a low hum from the male because she had said that quite a few times before.

"I know that you're not a ninja,"

"Then there you have it. Please stop going after me,"

"I want to talk to you," Kakashi figured that telling her honestly was the best way to approach this. "I want to ask you questions and I want you to answer them. After that, you are free to go. You're making things much more difficult by not complying," Hari gritted her teeth because as much as she hated it, this guy had a point. Then again, she did not know this guy and her answers… her answers although honest would just confuse him even more.

If she answers his questions she's basically opening a whole new set of inquiry. It'll be much deeper, more complicated— basically telling him things that are _impossible_ to do. _This guy_… Hari glanced at Kakashi whose attention never left her. This guy will never believe her.

"I knew that sometime soon you'll be coming out of the forest to shop. You left your groceries behind last time," and the only possible dates he'd be able to see her was yesterday or today. She'd probably be starving to death if she didn't go out. "I only have a few questions," questions that wouldn't take too long to answer.

"I won't hurt you and I'm not going to report you, I promise," Kakashi said, Hari peering up at him with curious eyes.

"Trust me,"

.

* * *

.

Hari's face turned red when her stomach growled in front of an _enemy_.

Of course she was starving, she left her groceries at the tea house two days ago! She had to make do with what she had but obviously, it wasn't enough. The red-head turned her head to the other side, ignoring Kakashi's stare on her face. He had just finished wrapping up her swollen foot. Ninjas were quite handy, carrying gauzes, bandages, medicine and knowing first-aid in case of emergency.

Hari's lips pressed into a thin line before she used her hand to cover her eyes, cheeks as red as her hair.

"You need to go home and rest,"

"And risk the possibility of you trailing after me, please no,"

Kakashi sighed and at this point he had already stopped counting, this girl was _stubborn_.

Also, seeing how she went out of the forest, she probably had no food at home as well.

"Well, if you want, we could go get lunch…"

.

* * *

.

"This is humiliating," Hari mumbled against Kakashi's shoulder, hiding her face as much as possible as they walked through the village. "This is utterly, despicably humiliating," she said, cheeks heating up as she tried to ignore the stares— stares that she could only feel, not see. "If you can, please do walk a little bit faster," because she could hear the civilians giggling, most likely towards them.

"I can't, you're heavy,"

"Excuse me!?"

Beneath his mask, Kakashi smiled a bit while Hari went on a rant about how shinobi are supposed to be quick and agile. "It's not my fault you can't walk. Also, you chose this position," he replied with an unemotional tone. True, this was Hari's choice. Nonetheless, in her defense, she was given the opinion of being carried as a _princess_ or on his _back_. Of course she picked the less embarrassing option.

Hari's arms around Kakashi's neck tightened into a choke hold.

.

* * *

.

Kakashi stared at the woman who was in a daze in front of him.

Is this the first time she's seeing barbecue or what?

"Itadakimasu," she mumbled under her breath, slowly chewing on her food while glaring at the man.

Truth to be told, the scowl on her face was as intimidating as a newborn kitten's threat.

It was kind of cute so Kakashi ought to let it pass…

"You're really not from here," the shinobi blurted out of the blue. Hari narrowed her eyes at him before nodding and taking another piece of meat. Kakashi blinked at how easily she admitted that to him. "Where are you from?" and why do you live in the forest? How did you get past the gate and why isn't anyone looking for you?

Hari remained silent for a while before she gathered her thoughts and glanced at the male, "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the red-head. _Promise?_ Why would she make him promise that?

"If it's something bad then I won't be able to help you—"

"Like I said, I have no ill intentions," she cut him off, eyes sincerely telling him that _no_, she was not evil and that she meant no harm towards Konoha or any of its citizen. Any trained shinobi could tell from one look that this woman was honest. Then again, her background was what made her suspicious. "Unless you promise that you won't tell anyone, I can't say where I'm from," she said in a serious manner.

Kakashi contemplated on himself before he nodded and replied, "Alright, I promise." _It's not like she'll find out._

Hari extended her hand— her pinky finger rather, towards Kakashi. The man looked at her weirdly before he decided to humor her with it.

Is there a point to this or something?

.

* * *

.

"The Hidden Hot Water Village?"

"Wrong,"

"The Land of Lightning?"

"Incorrect,"

The Land of Water?"

"Further,"

"The Hidden Mist Village?"

"Much Further,"

"I'm pretty sure that I mentioned each village and country we have," Kakashi said, wondering what this was all about. The woman smiled at him before she shrugged her shoulders and mouthed _try again_. The shinobi would've lost his focus and continued to stare at her if it weren't for his curiosity about where she came from. He tried to think of other places before he sighed.

"There aren't any places outside the Elemental Nations…" Kakashi said, loud enough for only the two of them to hear.

Hari simply tilted her head to the side and asked, "Are you sure?"

.

* * *

.

Kakashi was certain that this woman was toying with him.

It was the glint in her eyes and the way she tapped her fingers on the table that convinced him she was having fun with this.

"Yes, I'm sure that there aren't any places left to mention,"

Hari giggled, lips curling into a charming mischievous smile.

.

.

* * *

More than a hundred favs and follows for the first chapter, ahhhhhhh, thank you very much!

I also read and appreciate each of your reviews. They fuel my inspiration to write new chapters. As promised, here's this week's update. I plan to update this story every Friday or Saturday, whichever fits my schedule. I'll also try to update snippets and short stories during holidays as a bonus (scenes that I want to add in the story but I am unable to since it would mess with the plot).

**(1) Last chapter updates and edits -** _Kakashi thought that Hari performed the hiraishin but I changed it to shunshin (I remembered that Hiraishin needed marks and seals, it was simply unsuitable for Hari since she does not do seals. A shunshin was more logical in this case.) Chapter 1 has been updated and edited. Kakashi thinks that Hari performed a shunshin similar to Shisui's, one that doesn't leave smoke before disappearing._

**(2) Hari - **_in this story, Hari will be quite secretive about her past and origins. I do plan on letting her give Kakashi a few answers during the next chapter though. Anything beyond that, they'd have to grow closer before more secrets are revealed. Her magic will be revealed in chapter 5 or 6. _

Thank you for reading!


End file.
